disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:J'adore-la-plage-et-les-montagnes/Kickin It/Lab Rats Crossover - Kickin It with the Rats part 1
Heyy!!!! So this is an idea I came up with in chat. Basically.... we all want a KI/LR crossover. So here is my version of it. _______________________________________________________________________ Episode begins in Seaford. Jack, Jerry, and Kim are practicing in the dojo when Milton walks in holding a letter. Milton: Guys... I just got the best news in my life!!! They walk over to him. Jack: What is it? Milton: You know how I won the science fair last month and an article was published in the newspaper? Kim: Oh... yeah. Jack and I did a joint project about the muscular system and you - Milton: Made a solar-powered holographic device? Yeah, I know. Brilliant!!! Jerry: I made a poster about what happens to a sandwich if you keep it in your locker for three weeks. They stare at him Jerry: What? I got a ribbon for participation. Milton: Anyway, my role model, Donald Davenport, the greatest, most innovative inventor of the century, saw the article, was impressed, and he's invited me to visit his mansion in Welkerville! Warriors cheer as they all hug Milton Milton: And, he also says in his letter that I can bring three friends! I want you guys to come with me! Jack: You sure, I mean, we're happy for you and we'd like to go, but we're not geniuses and I don't know if - Milton: It's okay, I know what you mean. But this is the greatest thing that has happened to me yet and I want you guys to be a part of it. Plus Mr. Davenport's mansion is FULL of cool high-tech stuff. Jack: Well in that case, I'm in, man. Kim: Me too. Jerry: This Donald Duck guy better have a tricked-out stereo. Rudy enters from his office. Rudy: Hey guys!!! I couldn't help but overhear Milton's great news! You guys want me to drive you to Welkerville? Milton: Thanks for the offer, Rudy, but... Mr. Davenport only invited four. And we wouldn't want you to sit and wait for us. Jack: Maybe... we can take an adventure by ourselves? There's a bus heading out in an hour. Rudy looks sad for a minute but smiles. Rudy: Of course, guys. I mean... you're growing up. You don't want to hang around... boring adults like me. Kim: Rudy, it's not like that- Rudy: No, no, it's okay. Before you leave, check your lockers. I was impressed by your work these past few tournaments and I got you guys a little present. They go to their lockers to find Bobby Wasabi jackets with the logo and each person's name monogrammed. They admire them and put them on. Jack: Rudy, these are great! Kim: I love it! Jerry: Swag yo! Rudy smiles Rudy: I'm glad you guys like them. Now go on your adventure! All four: Thanks Rudy!! They leave. _____________________________________________________ FLASH OVER TO LAB RATS Davenport is in the living room, which is messy from a day of video games DD: LEO!!!! Leo comes down. Leo: What? DD: Help me clean up the living room. Leo: But Mom's not here, and there is a clear "No housework is done when Mom's not here unless it's Mother's Day or her birthday" rule. DD: Yes, but I have important guests coming over. Leo: Let me guess. More of your nerdy friends from college. DD: No, actually it's a teen from Seaford. Truly gifted mind. I want to offer him an internship in Davenport Enterprises. Leo: So what I'm hearing is there's still a nerd coming over. DD: Maybe, maybe not. You see, I'm letting him bring three of his friends. Wouldn't hurt for more young people to get into science. Leo: Sorry Big D, that just doesn't happen. Door bells rings. Leo goes to answer it. Leo: And trust me, no nerd will have friends that are not also nerds. Opens door - sees Jack, Kim, and Jerry Leo: Ohhhkay, those aren't nerds. ANDDD...... THEME SONG CROSSOVER!! __________________________________________________________ Which... I'm not sure how that will go. I'll let the tech peeps figure that out. MORE TO COME SO STAY TUNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts